This invention relates to a thrust reverser, in particular, but not exclusively, it relates to a natural blockage thrust reverser and all other types of thrust reversers in general.
It is known to use a natural blockage thrust reverser in an aircraft engine to achieve reverse thrust. Such a known thrust reverser 1 is illustrated in FIGS. 1 to 3.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, the thrust reverser 1 comprises a fan duct 2 through which air flows. A translating cowl 3 is provided, the translating cowl 3 being movable relative to a stationary portion 4 of the aircraft engine nacelle. A series of cascaded vanes 5 (FIG. 3) is mounted on the downstream side of the stationary portion 4 to turn the flow the required amount to achieve reverse thrust.
In use, the translating cowl 3 may be moved relative to the stationary portion 4 from the stowed configuration (FIG. 1) to the deployed configuration (FIG. 2). In this manner, the aft portion 8 of the fan duct 2 is blocked off and the flow is diverted through the cascaded vanes 5 to achieve reverse thrust.
Although the cascaded vanes 5 are an efficient means of turning the flow, there are however a number of disadvantages associated with their use. In particular, cascaded vanes are costly to manufacture, and also add weight to the powerplant, and further can be subject to foreign object damage and require maintenance.
There is therefore a need for a thrust reverser which overcomes at least some of the disadvantages associated with the known natural blockage thrust reverser.